Dark Shadows: 218
My name is Victoria Winters. There are those who walk the path of darkness – a path that can never be lighted by good, because evil hides itself too well into the night, choosing the moment when it will reveal its horrors. Synopsis Jason McGuire follows Willie Loomis into Eagle Hill Cemetery. However, upon inspecting the Collins family mausoleum, he finds that Willie has disappeared. Jason leaves the cemetery, but an unseen witness watches warily after him – Barnabas Collins. Back at Collinwood, Roger Collins is trying to find out where Barnabas Collins is staying in Collinsport. Failing that, he begins expressing his concern to Elizabeth. He suggests to her that they should offer Barnabas the opportunity to stay at Collinwood. As luck would have it, Barnabas happens to arrive at the house. Roger extends the invitation to him to stay at Collinwood, but Barnabas offers a counter-proposal – he wishes to stay at the Old House. Elizabeth and Roger are astonished by this as the Old House is in disrepair and has not been utilized in decades, but Barnabas is politely insistent. He pleads with Elizabeth to take as much time as she needs to consider his proposal. While Barnabas continues to talk with Roger, Elizabeth goes into another room and has another argument with Jason McGuire. She inquires about Willie Loomis and wants to know for certain whether he is gone for good. Jason begins to grow tired of Elizabeth's constant pestering and jovially threatens to call the police on her in regards to the great secret she has been keeping for the past eighteen years. Jason leaves Elizabeth and goes into the foyer where he meets Barnabas Collins. Barnabas instantly distrusts Jason, but politely engages in a gentleman's conversation with him. Roger goes into Elizabeth's study and asks her about Barnabas' proposal. She likes Barnabas, but she is not ready to commit to a decision concerning his desire to move into the Old House. Barnabas leaves Collinwood and returns to the Collins family mausoleum at Eagle Hill Cemetery. Cast Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc 1 of Dark Shadows DVD Collection 1 and disc 25 of the Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series DVD collection. * Opening narration: Alexandra Moltke * Closing still: Eagle Hill Cemetery * This episode was recorded on April 23rd, 1967. * This episode is part of the "The Arrival of Barnabas Collins" storyline. * Actress Alexandra Moltke provides the opening narration, but otherwise does not appear in this episode. * This episode takes place in 1967. It takes place later the same evening as events from episode 217. * The opening scene from this episode is a re-enactment of the closing scene from episode 217. * Barnabas Collins appeared last in episode 214. He appears next in episode 220. * Barnabas Collins is seen with his hat for a second time. He last wore it in episode 211. * Elizabeth Collins Stoddard appeared last in episode 216. She appears next in episode 220. * Roger Collins appeared last in episode 214. He appears next in episode 219. * Jason McGuire appeared last in episode 217. He appears next in episode 219. * First appearance of Elizabeth Collins Stoddard's private study, which is a different room from the study usually occupied by Roger Collins. * Eagle Hill Cemetery and the Collins family mausoleum appeared last in episode 217. They appear next in episode 219. Allusions * Numerous references are made to Willie Loomis throughout this episode. Willie Loomis is the luckless cohort of Jason McGuire, who had the misfortune of unsealing the coffin of Barnabas Collins in episodes 210 and 211. Bloopers * Joan Bennett stumbles over her lines slightly. Quotes * Barnabas Collins: That house has been on my mind for many years. I feel I belong there. I know every inch of it – everything about it. I was brought up with that house as the background of my family. * Barnabas Collins: I assure you, I am the product of a proper marriage. * Barnabas Collins: There were even those who would like to consider Barnabas Collins dead. But he lived on. He lived on and outlived all of his enemies. * Jason McGuire: Lets just say that I do not like to see crime encouraged. * Roger Collins: Jason likes to cultivate those who look like they have money. Oh, I do wish he wouldn’t be quite so obvious about it. * Roger Collins: If strangers can stay in this house, I can't see why a blood relative can't stay in the Old House. See also External Links ---- Category:1967/Episodes Category:Dark Shadows: The Arrival of Barnabas Collins/Episodes Category:Episodes with plot summaries